This invention relates to the design and methods for improving the final prescription of customized ophthalmic corrections. Sphero-cylindrical corrections are well known, and have been used extensively. Customized corrections, however, can include not only conventional sphero-cylindrical correction, but also the correction of higher order aberrations such as spherical aberration that require more precise determination of the subjectively acceptable final prescription. Currently available aberration measurement devices only measure the objective aberration values and do not produce values of higher order aberrations that are optimal and subjectively acceptable for the design of a customized ophthalmic correction. This invention provides an apparatus and method to improve the prescribing of customized ophthalmic corrections including lenses or surgical profiles.